1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and a system for previewing file information, and more particularly to a method and a system for previewing file information which stores file information of different files to a cache and then rapidly previews the file information with specific identification numbers.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the progressive development of software technology, various files have an increasing number of formats. Users could only identify a file type of a file by a filename and a filename extension in earlier years, and nowadays users can directly identify the file by file preview information including a view of a video file, a music layout, a layout of an electronic book, and a picture and so on. However, file formats, including RMVB, AVI, PDF, JPEG, and so on, continuously appear, and thus the speed of extracting file information is affected due to the complicated file formats. First, the types of the different files require identification. Then, the file information is extracted according to the types of the file formats. In particular, a video file requires a complicated decoding process to acquire a preview picture of a video stream. Accordingly, users need to wait a longer time when previewing the file information, and the users' experience is affected.
Consequently, there is a need to improve and develop the prior art.